This invention relates to a suspension assembly and particularly to a suspension assembly for installation on a vehicle that has components interfering with the normal location of some parts of a suspension assembly. A special stub bolster type hanger assembly accommodates the vehicle components while providing strength and rigidity.
Some vehicles are free of vehicle components that would interfere with the normal location of suspension parts. These vehicles may also have a chassis that is fully braced with cross members in the area of the suspension or that has unimpeded areas between side rails so that cross member bracing can be added to make the chassis stronger and more rigid in the area of the suspension assembly. Other vehicles such as those to which this invention is directed, are not so accommodating.
A particular problem can be presented if the vehicle has a component or components, such as a fuel tank, substantially filling the space between the chassis side rails in the area where the suspension assembly hanger is to be connected to the side rail. If the fuel tank is large, it may block a significant area between the side rails so that in the area of the suspension hanger, the vehicle can have no reinforcing cross members.
Likewise, if the fuel tank is optimized to maximum size, it may project into the area where a normal bolster beam might project when extending between hangers on opposite sides of the vehicle. This further compounds the problem of how to make the suspension system sufficiently strong and rigid without relocating the fuel tank, which is expensive or may not be possible. In addition, an exhaust pipe typically must traverse a generally longitudinal path and the large fuel tank narrows the choice of areas where the exhaust pipe can be located.